Pour te dire que je t'aime
by A.Che123
Summary: Os RoWen. "Alors que des ennemis se sont emparés de Fiore y semant terreur et désolation, un bourgeon d'amour fleurit petit à petit dans cette atmosphère tragique. " /!\ Mort de certains personnages secondaires Certains y reconnaîtrons des allusions historiques :) peut-être. Bonne lecture sinon, et commentaires bienvenus. Merci! Ps: Happy Birthday en avance La Foooooole ;)!


_**AN:**__ Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Merci pour toutes reviews laissées, et bonne lecture. Et Grosse Cace-dédi à la Foooooole. Joyeux anniversaire vieille! Voici la première partie de ton cadeau! ^/^_

RoWen

* * *

_**Pour te dire que je t'aime**_

Une ombre.

Un regard.

Un cri.

~Roméo Combolt. Garçon de 14 ans, fils de Macao Combolt, décédé, anciens membres de Fairy Tail.~

"Avancez plus vite! En queue! Pas de raffût!"

Les gardes nous crient dessus, nous frappent, nous crachent au visage. Et nous, nous marchons, comme des forcenés, à peine nourris, durant trois jours sans relâche. Plusieurs sont tombés. D'autres, morts comme mon père. Qui d'entre nous avait le plus de chance? Morts, vivants? On ne vit plus déjà si vous voulez savoir. On ne sert plus qu'à marcher, sans demander notre reste, sans protester. Chacun s'aide l'un l'autre du mieux qu'il peut mais, cette lutte silencieuse contre la mort physique est perdue d'avance. Car quand l'esprit est abattu, la personne ne peut plus être sauvée. C'est irrémédiable. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait.

"Dit Willis, tu crois qu'un jour on pourra rentrer à la guilde?"

"Oui, j'y crois Amanda, j'y crois..." a-t-il répondu. Pourtant, quelque chose s'est brisé dans sa voix. L'espoir nous glissait entre les doigts.

Willis, c'est un garçon très simple. Un petit mage, comme nous tous ici. Je crois qu'il arrive à faire des trucs de ses mains. Par exemple, il peut créer un train, à partir de bouts de ferraille, ficelle etc. Amanda, elle, sait manipuler les corps inertes, les tordre sans les toucher, les déplacer. De la "Télékinésie" je crois. Et moi, Roméo Combolt, qui rêvait de devenir aussi puissant que Natsu, et de pouvoir manier les flammes, reste aussi minable parmi les "minables". Les autres, comme Natsu et Erza ont été tués ou emprisonnés. Je n'imagine même pas leur condition de vie s'ils ont réussit à échapper à la mort. Je ne sais plus si on a de la chance d'être des "incapables" ou non. Ça me tue, les souvenirs. Si j'avais été une carapace vide, ç'aurait été plus facile de supporter ça. On nous rabaisse tous les jours. On nous insulte, frappe, torture, et pourtant! Moi qui avait cru que le pire était passé après Acnologia! Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il se passe actuellement. C'est tellement atroce. Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on nous laisse une soirée de répit. On nous sert même de la bouillie d'haricot avec de la viande! On est gâtés aujourd'hui, ça signifie que demain sera pénible.

* * *

~Wendy Marvel. Fille de 14 ans, parents inconnus, membre de FT.~

"Voilà, votre blessure est guérie. Faites attention à ne pas trop vous agiter. Elle pourrait se rouvrir."

Ça fait des mois que je suis planquée ici. Dans une île de mages protégée. "Ushinawareta-shima". Lost Island. Natsu est dans un état comateux, Erza a perdu un bras, Gajeel, à motié fou, ne possède plus que des bouts de mémoire. Chacun d'entre nous a ses plaies, chacun a ses maux. J'ai les miens, oui, mais j'essaie d'être forte, pour les autres. Roméo me manque, il a été capturé avec d'autres. D'autres comme Lucy, Levy, Chelia, Eve,... Tous éparpillés... J'espère qu'il s'en sort même s'il n'y a que de faibles chances qu'il soit encore en vie. Je prie. Tous les jours, tous les soirs, si bien, que j'en fais des cauchemards. Souvent, je me réveille trempée de sueurs froides. Je crois que jamais, jamais, je ne m'en remettrai. C'est tellement dur. Je suis brisée, comme tout le monde ici.

"Wendy? Est-ce que tu peux soigner Rogue? Il vient de rentrer et est bien amoché! S'il te plaît!" m'implore Minerva en larmes. Je lui sourit doucement, compatissante, et examine le blessé.

"Il perd beaucoup de sang. C'est l'arcade sourcillière qui s'est fracturée. Mais il s'en sortira ne t'en fais pas!" Elle hoche la tête, et s'éloigne lentement.

"Je te fais confiance Wendy." mumure-t-elle.

En fond, Minerva n'est pas mauvaise, pas plus qu'une autre. Elle était méchante, parce qu'elle se sentait rejetée, méprisée par les autres qui ne voyaient en elle que l'héritière de Sabertooth et qui ne cherchaient pas à la connaître pour elle-même. Alors elle a méprisé plus faible qu'elle, convaincue de devoir devenir la mage la plus puissante du monde. En restant seule pour toujours. Mais maintenant, on se serre tous les coudes ici. Après ça, on a plus eu le choix. Mages, non mages... Si on tient à vivre. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, ... tous les survivants et rescapés sont sur cette île. On a créé un sceau suffisamment puissant pour empêcher les 黑夜蛇 (Darknight snakes) "Kurohebiyoru" de repérer notre refuge. Et dire qu'on croyait qu'Acnologia était le pire. On se trompait lamentablement. Lamentables. C'est ce qui reste de nous. Des fantômes vivants, lamentables. Des loques. Je sens que je vais pleurer, s'il me reste suffisamment de larmes pour, mais j'ai l'oeil sec à présent. Toutes ces monstruosités font parties de notre quotidien maintenant. Un quotidien auquel j'aurais tant voulu échapper.

"Wendy, laisse, je vais m'occuper de lui, me dit Polyiussica, ils ont besoin de toi pour une mission de reconnaissance je crois." Elle baisse les yeux et me souffle plus bas: "Promet-moi de bien te porter Wendy, promet-le moi!"

Ses yeux gris perçants se posent sur moi d'une manière si implorante que je me sens obligée d'acquiescer.

"Carla veillera sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas!"

"Non, Makarov veut que tu y ailles seule."

Son visage ridé et tanné par le soleil s'étire en une grimace: je crois que ça lui fait de la peine que je parte. Polyiussica est devenue comme une grand-mère adoptive pour moi. Une grand-mère stricte et peu aimable mais une grand-mère présente. Elle m'a instruit les propriétés de la nature, des plantes, des fleurs, mais aussi à contrôler mes émotions. Nous nous sommes rapprochées. Et je ne pense pas me tromper lorsque je dis que je l'aime autant qu'elle m'aime. Une grand-mère que je n'ai jamais eu, comme Fairy Tail était la famille que je n'avais jamais eu.

Ça fait maintenant deux heures que je suis en route. On a pris un navire pour quitter l'île et heureusement que je ne suis pas malade en mer. Je m'avance vers la proue: cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas senti un vent si frais balayer les mèches de ma chevelure, les effluves marines me chatouiller les narines, longtemps, que je n'ai vu le soleil au zénith tirer ce voile de diamants scintillants sur l'immensité bleu indigo. L'éther où s'amoncellent les fins cirrus et quelques cumulus, flottants çà et là comme des îlots égarés, me paraît irréel. Les flots se balançant doucement dans une cadence monotone m'ouvrent leur sein. Je suis sûre que tout y est paisible là. L'onde azur semble si accueillante! Une main calleuse se pose soudainement sur mon épaule. C'est Elfman. Il me regarde tristement de ses prunelles assombries. Je ne devrais pas me perdre dans ces visions idylliques. Je dois me ressaisir et le remerciant de m'avoir tirée de ma rêverie avant que je ne m'abandonne, je lui fais un mince sourire. Notre tacite échange prend fin. Je serre une petite fiole que m'a donné le Maître. Les instructions sont simples: je dois infiltrer un camp et libérer ses prisonniers. C'est mon premier cas solo. Et mon dernier si je ne m'y applique pas. La Team Natsu me manque terriblement. Tous me manquent et je me sens vide. Je regarde les autres, Jura m'appelle:

"Prépare-toi, on va se séparer en petits groupes sur des barques pour ne pas se faire repérer."

Même le grand Jura des dix mages saints semble plus faible qu'auparavant. Ces yeux se sont creusés de cernes, son teint à pâli, et ... il paraît vieilli de dix ans. Comme Makarov. À la seule différence que sur le front du Maître, on peut compter tous les soucis du monde en comptant les rides et ridules qui parcheminent son vieux front plissé.

Je suis à bord de la barque. Je vois le vaisseau sur lequel nous étions, s'éloigner progressivement, sa voile blanche gonflée par la brise océanique. "Le Radeau de la Méduse". Quelle ironie. Sommes-nous des hommes prédestinés au naufrage? Peut-être bien. Je me détourne et observe mes compagnons. Bacchus est étendu au milieu. Il murmure le nom de Cana dans son demi-sommeil. Je crois qu'il fait une mission dans le UDGD. 'UnDer General District', un pays souterrain. En fait, ce sont les restes des ruines de rames de métro, mines aménagées, etc. Ils forment tout un réseau que les mages ont réussi à conserver, du moins dans les parties les plus reculées du globe que les 'Kurohebiyoru' n'ont pas réussi à dompter. Bacchus, lui, n'a pas changé. Enfin, si, il boit encore plus que normalement. Mais je pense que malgré son ivresse constante, il est conscient de ce qu'il se passe.

Des mouettes!

Synonyme de terre proche. Faut-il se réjouir ou non? Une boule se forme dans mon ventre alors que j'aperçois une colonne brune et des volutes de fumées s'échapper des entrailles de la mer. Des nuages gris anthracite et soufre surplombent les terres que nous commençons à distinguer. Midnight fait virer l'embarcation près d'un rocher et l'attache. Les vagues auront rapidement raison de la petite barque en bois. Nous devons tous nager à présent. Nous nous lançons un dernier regard d'encouragement et plongeons tour à tour dans l'eau glacée. Celle-ci prend des teintes fuschia dûe à une pollution certaine. Ma peau brûle mais je refuse de m'avouer vaincue. Depuis, on a vécu pire, alors je persévère, brassant l'eau furieusement.

* * *

Depuis ce matin, nous roulons en train. Entassés dans des wagons comme du vulgaire bétail. On étouffe ici. Je crois bien que nous sommes une cinquantaine confinés dans cet espace, ballotés par les soubresauts mécaniques du train. L'odeur est effroyable. Urine, sang, transpiration, vomi... Tout ce qu'il y a de plus dégoûtant. Les pestilences sont accentuées d'autant plus que nous sommes en été. La chaleur n'arrange en rien l'odeur. Mais il y a surtout des morts, des cadavres en décompositions. Enfants, nourrissons, mères, ... Car depuis ce matin, on ne nous a pas servit d'eau ni de nourriture, et dans cette boîte de conserve exposée au soleil sans aucune aération, la crève s'installe. J'aurais presque préféré y aller à pied. Au moins, la terre s'offrait à nous comme un tombeau, et la brise nous murmurait des encouragements. Willis enlace Amanda fortement. Ils sont comme frères et soeurs ces deux-là. S'il n'y a pas déjà un quelconque lien de parenté entre eux. Amanda, elle, dort. Je ne sais pas comment elle y parvient. Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil la nuit, moi. Les souvenirs me hantent, et me torturent. Willis me regarde. Nous nous comprenons.

Puis une petite gamine se met à tirer sur ma manche crasseuse. Ses grandes pupilles miroitantes m'implorent de l'aider. Je sors alors une croûte de pain de ma sacoche et je la casse en trois. Je garde une fine lamelle pour plus tard, et lui en donne un bout à elle et deux autres petits enfants faméliques. Je fais partie des vétérans ici. Alors il faut que je me comporte comme tel. Le reste du trajet de passe lentement.

Nous sommes arrivés. Une grande bâtisse entourées d'une grande grille de fer se dresse devant nous. Des gardes montés sur dragons nous reluquent de leur regards méprisants. Nous baissons la tête et avançons, hirsutes, sales, déshonorés, mais vivants. Seul soulagement. Nous entrons en file indienne attachés deux par deux dans l'enceinte. Je lance un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière, espérant apercevoir Willis et Amanda. Des cheveux indigo? Je cligne des yeux. Une baffe atterrie sur ma joue. On me roue de coups en m'hurlant d'avancer. Je deviens fou. Je la vois partout.

Dès qu'on a passé le seuil du portique, notre magie est drainée. De nombreux s'écroulent, d'épuisement, de faim, de soif,... Puis nous sommes de nouveau triés par âges. Je m'attends à me retrouver avec Amanda, et Willis de nouveau mais mon attention est encore une fois captée par une chevelure indigo. Non. Je ne rêve pas. Elle est bien là. Ici. Wendy Marvel. Elle m'ignore et je fais de même. Je trouverai le temps de lui parler lorsque nos dortoirs nous serons distribués. Mais pas ici, pas devant ces gardes vicieux armés de cravaches et autres engins de répression.

Enfin, on nous laisse un peu de répit. Je m'affale sur la mince paillasse qui m'est adressée. Un lit. Enfin. C'est qu'ici, un objet comme celui là est un luxe pour des prisonniers. Puis, me relevant, je m'en vais voir Wendy. Elle me sourit doucement. De son sourire timide si craquant. Puis nous nous asseyons sur sa paillasse. Gros silence. Les chambres sont écoutées. Alors je lui demande de façon détournée des nouvelles des autres et comment elle a pu atterrir ici. J'apprends qu'elle est en mission et que Natsu est devenu fou. Wendy finit par s'effondrer en larmes. Elle me raconte comment c'était dur, de perdre sa famille une deuxième fois. Je la prends dans mes bras et la câline. Je respire son odeur de mer, de brise océanique et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Sa présence m'a manqué. Nous restons ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Willis et Amanda viennent. Je leur présente Wendy. Et nous allons travailler, après l'appel général. L'usine dans laquelle nous sommes affectés est une usine de transformations chimiques.

Wendy m'a fait part des plans du UDGD et des insulaires. Nous projetons, nous, de semer une indignation révoltée chez les prisonniers. Tous sont au courant que quelque chose se prépare. Alors on se prépare aussi. On a même réussi à dénicher quelques armes pour les non-mages. Les 'Liseurs' comme on les surnomme, travaillent à percer le voile de drainage. La bataille future s'annonce sanglante.

Wendy est d'ailleurs chargées d'infiltrer le corps de restauration. Elle a réussi à empoisonner quelques plats d'officiers hauts gradés. Nous attendons toujours le signal, et trois jours ont passé depuis le transfert. En attendant, malgré nos conditions, je profite de chaque moment passé en compagnie de Wendy. Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, mais aurais-je jamais la chance de le lui dire?

* * *

Voilà, j'ai réussi à entrer. Un "camp d'apprivoisement et de reconvertissement de la jeunesse et des femmes". Comme ils appellent ça. Roméo m'a reconnu tout de suite. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer pour ne pas paraître suspecte mais j'ai senti mon coeur s'alourdir lorsque je l'ai vu se faire rosser par ces maudits gardes. L'un m'a d'ailleurs regardé de côté. Oh Kami! J'ai prié pour qu'il ne remarque pas que je m'étais infiltrée. Mais il s'est détourné puis a continué d'inspecter le reste de ce pauvre attroupement débraillé. À la vue de ces nourrissons squelettiques, aux ventres enflés, portés par leurs mères avec peine, je chancelle puis me ressaisit. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ma délicate. L'une d'elles s'écroule. J'attrape le bébé au vol et l'aide à se relever. Elle me sourit. Et ce que je vois me fige sur place. Elle saigne. Ses dents sont recouvertes de ce liquide vermillon si reconnaissable. Hémorragie interne, je conclus. Une carence en vitamine doit en être la cause. Je regarde les autres. Certains sont en meilleurs états. Aussi, je remarque qu'il n'y a aucun 'homme'. Que des enfants, des adolescents, des mères. Beaucoup souffrent. La maladie les ronge presque tous. J'ai dans ma sacoche de quoi les soigner.

Cela fait à présent une semaine. Les jours se ressemblent. Je me sens si bien auprès de Roméo. Soigner ces pauvres gens me rend heureuse. Tout le monde s'entend et on se distrait comme on peut. Je joue avec les enfants et aide les mères. La femme que j'ai relevé l'autre fois est morte. Son cas était trop grave. Ç'était trop tard. Je m'occupe du bébé avec Roméo. Nio. Le temps passe vite. Et toujours rien. Je m'applique toutefois à ma tâche. J'espère que nous allons réussir. Je me tourne vers mon Roméo. Je vois sa silhouette se découper du crépuscule ambré, penchée vers le petit corps de Nio. Je me demande s'il sait ce que je ressens.

* * *

Le 7 Juillet de l'an X807

à 8:07.

Les 'Kurohebiyoru' ont été attaqués par la ligue des insulaires et de l'UDGD. Les pertes sont énormes, ainsi que les portés disparus. Les camps se sont soulevés simultanément, en une vague de protestation. Les corps à corps ont été meurtriers. Et après 3 ans de combats acharnés, Les 'Kurohebiyoru' ont été battus. Les Dragons ont signés un traité de paix, n'étant que les marionnettes des précédents. Les pertes civiles sont énormes mais d'illustres mages ont péri en sacrifice de cette paix retrouvée. Pour la liberté.

Morts pour le monde:

de Fairy Tail:

Natsu Dragneel, Salamander.

Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia Lockser.

Makarov Dreyar.

Max Alose.

Bixrow.

Macao Combolt.

Gajeel Redfox.

Luxus Dreyar.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Lisanna Strauss.

Mirajane Strauss .

ainsi que beaucoup d'autres.

Portés disparus:

Erza Scarlet, Titania.

Cana Alberona.

Levy McGarden.

Elfman Strauss.

Alzack O'Connell.

Léo Loke.

Fried Justine.

Porlyuissica.

...

* * *

La jeune Wendy lâcha brusquement le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage comme une cascade. Elle renifla bruyamment.

"Ils sont tous morts n'est-ce pas?" demanda Roméo. Son amie hocha péniblement la tête. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient, ostensiblement, formant une petite flaque sur la table de chevet sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée. Roméo lui essuya doucement du bout des doigts, ses larmes.

"N'y pense plus. Le cauchemard est terminé. Allons chercher les survivants plutôt."

"Oui, tu as raison Roméo."

"Je suis content qu'on ait survécu. Au moins, pour te dire que je t'aime." murmura-t-il.

* * *

~Fin.~

Alors? Tomates? Patates? Cravates? ^~^?

Haha, je sais je suis sadique de faire mourir tout le monde à part Roméo et Wendy, mais c'était pour ne pas faire retomber la tension trop rapidement à cause de la déclaration d'amour et tout ça... Je sais, à la fin, il y a une GROOOOOOOSSSSE ellipse, et j'espère que vous avez à peu près saisi l'histoire. Et non je ne décris pas les méchants. À vous de vous les imaginer. Même si je mentionne à quelques reprises qu'ils sont avec les Dragons. Bon j'avoue cest un peu fouilli et brouillé comme OS, mais je voulais terminer à temps, et je me suis rendue compte -trop tard- que de progression la trame n'était pas cohérent. Donc d'où l'ellipse... Désolé pour les fautes. Je n'arrive pas à me relire -surtout à 23:57. Et j'espère que ça vous a plu! Bon je suis déçue de ma fin, comme toujours... Sinon soyez gentils et laissez un petit commentaire à la fin? Un j'aime ou j'aime pas me suffit. Même un smiley :) ou :(. Tant que les critiques sont fondées. Enfin pas non plus de remarques comme "Ton OS pue le caca et les chiottes!" (Y a que moi qui ait le droit de l'affirmer comme ça ;) s'il vous plaît. Et surtout Je Vénère les personnes qui prendront la peine de faire un com constructif (culte aux reviewers 8D) ! Enfin bref, je vais arrêter mon petit blabla. Merci.

123.


End file.
